Midnight Talk
by EmmaD14
Summary: Zach and Cammie have a chat and a snuggle. ONE-SHOT. Zammie.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I noticed Cammie as I wondered around the school, it was just past 3am and I couldn't sleep. Dr Steve was still on my mind, I wanted to hunt that vile man down and murder him slowly so he could feel the pain he had brought to so many different people including Cammie. I hated him, I hated that he had messed with Cammie's mind and made her feel crazy. Most of all I hated him because he had nearly taken the one thing I have, the only thing that I held dear to my heart. He deserved to die.

So, anyway I was wondering the halls. She was sat with her back to me leaning on the stone wall as she sat on the windowsill looking out of the window. Though I couldn't see her face, I knew that she was softly crying, from the tell-tale sobbing that floated towards my ears.

I am not used to crying girls, never have I had to deal with this sort of situation. I wanted to give her a hug and comfort her, but whenever she was near, and although it doesn't seem it, I get really nervous. And right now I was shaking like leaf, well not on the outside; on the outside I was calm, cool and collected, but on the inside I was terrified. Oh to hell with it, I walked up to her slowly, knowing that sooner or later she would realise that an unknown body was coming closer, and then she may hit me. Which bloody well hurt, I'll have you know.

'Hey Zach', she said to me without turning her head towards me. I continued to walk closer and sat opposite her on the windowsill. Unfortunately, I was correct about the crying.

'Hey Cammie', I stared at her as she tried to hide her red eyes by turning to look out of the window, but I still saw. 'You okay?' She looked up at me with a small shy smile but didn't answer. Damn, of course she wasn't okay, I would punch myself but Cammie may find me mentally deranged.

'I mean… ummm actually… yeah… I'm gonna shut up now' I looked away from her towards my bare feet, that were now freezing. I heard a noise that I hadn't heard in quite a while, a noise that I thought no longer existed. Cammie's laugh. It floated around my ears and my whole body felt lighter as it encased me. I smiled, looking up at her; she was beautiful when she laughed. Her eyes scrunched up, in a pretty way, and her dimples became prominent in her cheeks.

'You laughing at me' I asked her jokingly.

'I think I am, you were quite funny' she stuck her tongue out at me and laughed some more. She then stopped laughing and looked out at the stars that where surrounding us.

'Hey, come here.' I reached over and pulled her to my side, she seemed a little reluctant at first but after a couple of seconds she leaned into me, putting her face into my chest. I stroked her hair as we sat on the windowsill; we sat there for 23 minutes exactly before she spoke.

'I used to look at the moon wondering if my dad was looking at it too, I used to think I was of sane mind, I used to trust myself. Will I ever be normal again, Zach? Cos I'm scared, I'm so scared.' A sob broke through her body; I held onto her tightly and waited for her to calm her breathing before answering her question.

'I doubt you were ever normal, and maybe it's okay not to be normal or go back to the way things were. We've all grown up and moved forward, and I still trust you, I know that you are of sane mind and I know that your dad cared for you very much weather he can see the moon or not, and you should something about being scared' I looked down at her face, and started to lightly stroke her cheek, as I leaned down to whisper in her ear 'I'm bloody terrified, everyone is.' I lightly kissed her ear, then her forehead.

'Well then I guess that makes it a bit better', she smiled into my chest.

'A bit better?' I asked incredulously, 'that's all I get?' I poked her side, to which she shrieked in surprise, and she playfully hit me in the chest, 'Ouch, that hurt' she continued to hit me, so I continued to tickle her.

'Okay, I give up you win' she laughed as she spoke, raising her hands up in defeat.

'Yeah that's right' I said in a cocky voice, to which she punched me for real, and that nearly killed me – God she could punch. She then lay her head onto my shoulder, 'Thanks, Zach'.

I didn't need to ask her why she said 'thanks', I knew. 'You're welcome, Cammie, you're always welcome.' I smiled, kissed her hair and wrapped my arms around her, 'I'll always be here for you.'

'You better' she whispered, I couldn't tell If she was joking or not. We sat in a comfortable silence; she closed her eyes so I thought I might as well for a couple of minutes.

* * *

I could hear a group of girls talking, they seemed far away but their voices were coming closer to me.

'Do you think we should wake them?'

'Of course, we should wake them!' I heard a light hitting noise.

'There was no need to hit me on the head Macey! I was only asking!'

'Just shake him', a hand closed around my shoulder, shaking me. Lightly at first but it started to get worse, 'God Zach wake up, you giant imbecilic!' I didn't feel like walking up to face the voices, and then I got hit in the arm. Man, these girls could punch.

'Did you really need to punch?' I opened my eyes to see three angry girls staring down on me and Cammie.

'Yes, yes I did' answered Bex as she clenched her fist getting ready for another hit.

'Okay, I'm awake. You do not need to harm my precious body.'

'Well you best be getting back to your room before everyone is up and going to class' she looked at me, but I didn't want to move. I was very comfy with my arms around my girl and from my internal clock I knew I had about another hour before I really even had to think about moving. But Bex, Macey and Liz did actually terrify me so I started to move. But Cammie pulled me closer as I started to get up. 'Well, I guess I can't move, Cammie doesn't want me to.'

'You will move or Cammie's mother, our head teacher, will me wondering down this corridor in a matter of seconds', I looked up at the three of them, they were not messing around. Damn them.

'Okay I give in', I gently called her name and moved from under her. Her eyes started to open, and from them I realised she had been awake during the whole conversation I had had with her best friends. She simply looked at me and shrugged her shoulders 'I didn't want to get up, so I thought I'd let you deal with it. Hey guys' she smiled at them, stood up, kissed me lightly before skipping down the corridor, leaving us all looking on at her figure growing distance.

As she got to the end of the corridor she turned towards our dumb struck faces and said 'well you already said I'm not normal, I might as well flaunt my crazy.' And with that sentiment she turned the corner towards her room.


End file.
